


Forging Devotion

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - ABO, Boba Fett comforts Din, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Force Sensitive Mandalorians, Grieving Din Djarin, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boba Fett, Soft Din Djarin, We Die Like Men, soft men being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: Boba takes care in courting the Warrior Omega he hadn't expected to fall for during the hunt for the man's Son. What had started as a way to keep his honour intact had become worth so much more, something he had longed for but thought he'd never get a chance to have.Family.(Snapshot series, this story will be marked as complete but I will be adding chapters as the muses come to me or when I need a break from some of my larger wip)*Name Changed for the last time, promise! This feels best and right, Sorry for any confusion*
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 42
Kudos: 429





	1. Gods are in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going, I had a really bad day and just needed something soft and sweet so managed to finish this. I hope you enjoy it and like always Mando'a will be translated at the end!
> 
> _Edited 27/12/2020 - fixed some spelling errors as well as flow things; small bits have been expanded to give a bit more explanation but the story is relatively unchanged._

Boba watches from the gangplank of Slave I, as the other Mandalorian stands there in the sleeting rain, the silver of his beskar’gam nearly blends into the grey of the weather. The planet is nothing special, there is no reason for them to have stopped here after having dropped Cara off back on Navarro while on their way to Tatooine. But the sight of the planet had pulled the man from his thoughts and tinged his grief with a wistful melancholy and so Boba had been helpless but to land them on the surface of the planet. It wasn’t like they were in any rush and the calls Fennec needed to make could be done just as easily planet side instead of in orbit. 

The omega hadn’t asked it of him, hadn’t needed to, it was all there in his scent, the relief and sorrow; a heavy thing that weighed his usual scent down. It made Boba’s instincts demand he bundles the heart-sick man in his den and guard him through his grief. Yet here on this backwater skughole called Sorgan; the omega seemed settled at least for now standing as he was only in his kute and helm letting the rain pelt him till he was soaked with it. 

Boba couldn’t help the shudder that slid down his back, he didn’t mind the rain; had no qualms in walking through it or getting soaked but if he was going to do it, he’d at least take his boots off. There was nothing worse than walking around in soggy socks in waterlogged boots -- He’s pulled from his musings when the omega lifts his hand and pulls his helmet from his head. It wasn’t something he thought he’d get to see; Fennec had mentioned that the other Mandalorian had removed his helmet before giving the child over to the Jedi but that they hadn’t seen his face. 

He wonders if the other man had forgotten that he was behind him watching him tilt his face up into the caress of rain, he can see the tension ease from the omega’s shoulders as he lets out a hearty sigh. His helmet hangs from the crook of his fingers seemingly forgotten, it was a good way to fry the delicate circuitry inside the helm for a few hours. Sighing, Boba walks carefully down the ramp, his gaze locked on the other man till he is mere inches behind him. He knows the slimmer man can feel the heat radiating from him as he leans back ever so slightly into it. The omega hasn’t given him permission to see his face, and Boba is determined to respect that, so keeps his eyes focused off to the side even as he reaches out to gently, carefully take the other man’s helm and tucks it under his arm. 

“Fennec is in the cockpit if you want to stand here for a little longer. Neither of us will see your face when you return to the ship.” Boba takes care in keeping his eyes averted as he stands there, he does his best not to reach out the way he wants and pulls the heart-broken omega into the protection of his arms. The other Mandalorian had given up his ik’aad, knowing the child would be safer in the Jetii care; even knowing it was for the best doesn’t change the heartbreak.

“I distantly remember my father once told me that gods were in the rain, but I can’t seem to find the peace he said could be found in it.” His voice sounds wrecked, hoarse and rough, not it’s usual soft purr. The sound of it has Boba helplessly pressing closer, letting his eyes drift shut as he presses his forehead to the side of the omega’s head. A purr rumbles out of his chest, desperate to ease the pain he can just barely scent over the rain but feel in the air around them. 

Boba doesn’t know what to say in response, just stays where he is; offering what comfort his presence alone could give to the omega before him. His purr only stutters in its rumble when the other man leans fully back into his chest, leaning into his warmth. It feels natural, like he’s been doing it for years, to wrap his arms carefully around the omega not caring that the helmet drops into the mud at their feet; holding him tight against the strength of his chest. With his nose pressed into the omega’s temple, it was impossible not to breathe in his scent, he smelt like home in the vaguest of senses; familiar and comfortable. He swallows thickly as the other man returns his purr with a stuttering sorrowful one of his own. 

“What do you need ner verd’ika?” He murmurs into the other man’s ear as he holds him tighter to him, he nuzzles his nose into the soaking wet hair wishing he could do more to comfort. Boba knows he’s not normally a soft man, his life and his experiences never taught him how to be but here with this Warrior omega in his arms he wants to be. 

“I don’t know, I’m lost…” The words were barely a whisper, barely caught over the downpour all around them. The words were spoken with dread and heartbreak; it freezes something in Boba, that admission and he’s reaching out, eyes still closed to turn the omega in his arms to press his forehead to the other man in a kiss. 

“I will not let you fall, verd’ika; ner verd’ika mirjahaal.” He promises him, no doubt in his mind that this omega could never fall to being dar’manda in his eyes; his soul sang too bright with the spirit of manda. 

“Ner Cabur.” The omega grants him a coveted title as he nuzzles his forehead gently against Boba’s own, it’s breathed out against his lips as the slighter man carefully turns in his arms. The press of him against his chest has the purr rumbling in his chest ramping up, Boba can feel the way the other Mandalorian all but melts into him as the omega lets his head fall to Boba’s shoulder. 

Letting one of his hands drop from around the omega’s waist, the soft whine that came from the other man is cut off as Boba clasps one of his hands in his. He’s gentle, more gentle than Boba can remember being before as he carefully lifts the other man’s hand. It’s bare of his gloves, leaving the blaster calloused hands unprotected, the omega has pretty hands; long-fingered but strong, his palms broad for his frame but small when compared to Boba’s own. He lets his fingers caress never before seen skin as he turns his head so he could look at the hand he held in his. 

“Can your Cabur know his ret'yc riduur name?” He wonders, voice teasing the other Mandalorian, for all that they could build between them it was impossible to start that journey without knowing the omega’s name. The chuckle that comes from the other man is still a little flat, still filled with sorrow but lighter in a way that gave him hope. 

“It’s Din, Din Djarin.” Din’s voice is soft, a little hesitant from where it’s pressed into his chest. 

“And your ad’s ner Din’ika?” He murmurs as he nuzzles his lips into the omega’s palm, smirking against the rough skin as the other man sucks in a breath at the sensation. 

“My ad’ika’s name is Grogu.” The name is nearly sobbed as Din’s other arm finds its way around his waist, the feel of it; the strength in it has him rumbling soothingly once more. 

“Grogu,” Boba repeats with a nod of his head, he had only seen the ad from a distance, didn’t get the best look at the child that his ret'yc riduur grieved for but he would cherish him nonetheless. It was because of the child that Boba even got this chance to meet this strong warrior in the first place. “Come ner verd’ika, let me take care of you and get out of this rain… your shivering.” He murmurs as he presses a few more kisses to the palm of Din’s hand, eyes still closed as he does so. 

“Ner Cabor, Boba…” Din’s voice was soft as was his hand as he directs his face up and the press of lips against his has him pressing forwards; he keeps the kiss simple and chaste as he holds the slim omega tighter against him. He barely manages to bite back a sound of disappointment when the other man pulls away from the kiss. “Will you open your eyes and see me?” The request was nervous and shy and Boba was helpless but to give into it. 

He’s slow to open his eyes but the moment he does he loses his breath. He had never understood the saying warm eyes till now, as he looked into the dark eyes of the omega standing in the circle of his arms. 

“Din, ner verd’ika;” He breathes out as he lets the hand that’s not holding the omega’s lifts and caress a cheek peppered with a bit of scruff. He’s beautiful, so beautiful, from the warmth in his eyes, sad though they were to the softness of his mouth barely holding a smile as his soul aches and is pulled in two directions. “Mesh'la; your beautiful Din’ika. Thank you for sharing yourself with me.” Boba whispers to him before leaning into once more kiss those soft lips, in a moment he’ll take the omega inside Slave I and take care of him. 

At this moment Boba could understand the words Din had spoken; there was something special in this moment. Them standing beneath a downpour, something like peace settling around them as they hold onto one another sharing a slow kiss chaste as it was. 

There were indeed Gods in the rain. 

Boba is loath to break the kiss but he could still feel the shivers wracking the omega, so with a hum he carefully pulls away. Taking a quick moment to rescue the other man’s helmet from the mud before tugging Din towards him so that the slimmer man is held against his side, his free arm tossed over the man's shoulder. A pleased smile tugs at his lips as the omega’s hand lifts up and entwines their fingers together. Boba carefully leads them back into the warmth and safety of his ship. 

They are quiet as they walk to the small space that housed Boba’s living quarters on the ship; it’s barely more than a sleeping bunk and a fresher but it’s private and enclosed; more importantly, it smelt purely of Boba himself. The scent of Alpha rich and heavy in the area, it must have been comforting to Din’s stressed senses judging by the way tension leaves him nearly sagged into Boba’s side. 

“A shower will warm you up verd’ika, I’ll go get us a warm drink and you can tell me the significance of this mudhole.” He murmurs into Din’s ear as he gives the man's temple another nuzzle, it pleased him to see how his scent alone could bring comfort to the other man. He pulls away just enough that he could take care of the beskar helm and clean it of mud with a spare cloth before putting Din’s helmet down next to his own armour. 

“But…” Din seems to startle his eyes going wide and nervous as he stares up at Boba, where he’s standing dripping in the middle of the small space. He looked so lost and small it has him reaching out and cupping the omega’s cheeks with his palms. 

“You're shivering badly and I do not want you falling sick.” He murmurs as he presses his forehead once more into Din’s. “I won’t be long, so have a shower then crawl into bed, I’ll join you after with our drinks.” Boba reassures him before carefully pulling away, testing the distance, unable to suppress the purr that rumbles out of him as Din smiles shyly at him before heading to the fresher. 

Boba waits till the door to his private fresher shuts behind the other man before he’s changing out of his soaking wet kute, dressing quickly in warmer more comfortable clothes, taking the time to clean up the small puddles Din had left behind him. Boba would never have thought he’d enjoy taking care of another and yet being able to care for the omega using his fresher pleased him greatly. Once his tasks were completed Boba heads out of his quarters and to the shared living space where the galley was. 

Fennec is in the galley when he arrives making caf for herself, she eyes him with an arch of her brow a smirk curving her lips. 

“Finally caught yourself an omega?” She teases while stirring a spoonful of sweetener into the drink, they had run out of the more expensive caf they both preferred and so had to deal with the cheap bitter stuff they got from the small village here. Boba gives a shrug of his shoulders in response to her tease because unlike the rest of the universe Mandalorians took their time in claiming their would-be mates. 

Courtships were viewed as sacred, an important step to show that one was serious and dedicated in their pursuit of the bond they sought to form. 

“We have taken the first steps in courtship.” He informs her, unable to stop the twitch of his lips as he starts making a small pot of spiced chocolate. It was more of the instant kind than the decadent rich drink Boba was used to, he would have to see about getting the right things to make the treat for Din when he could. It had been many years since he had even thought to make such a treat for himself and yet the steps were familiar and easy enough to do. 

“So will we be staying for a day or so?” Fennec asks instead of prying further into what he meant, much to Boba’s relief because Din and himself hadn’t had time to fully talk their courtship over. 

“Perhaps, I’m going to get him settled and warmed up; we might be able to leave tomorrow so for now set the ship defences up and rest. There’s no point in staying up needlessly.” He says with a glance her way before finishing up the last steps before placing the pot and one cup on a tray for him to carry back with him. He can’t help the soft chuckle as Fennec puts a few packages of cookies onto the tray. 

“Very well, see you in the morning.” She says easily enough before taking her caf with her as she heads towards the one guest berth that Slave I had. He watches her go before heading for his own quarters. 

The sight that greeted him was a welcome one, his omega curled up under his blankets, in his bed; smelling like him and sweetly dozing with his nose buried in Boba’s own pillow. The purr that rumbles out of him is quiet, more a way to voice the pleasure he felt, drifting over he places the tray down on the side table beside his bed before pouring a cup of the spiced chocolate. The scent was rich and deep making Din stir sleepily in the bed, it was a sight that Boba hoped he’d get to see for years to come. 

He takes a moment to divest himself of the shirt he had tossed on before crawling into the berth to join the drowsy omega. 

“Boba…” The words were sleep soft and so sweet that it had him purring once more as he pulled the slim omega against his chest as he leaned back against the hull of his ship that acted like a headboard. The press of soft bare skin against his own has his hand squeezing along the other man’s hip. 

“Shhh ner Din’ika; I got you a treat to help keep you warm then we’ll sleep.” He says softly not wanting to disturb the peace that has settled in his quarters; it seemed fragile and in need of nurturing. 

“But you wanted to hear…” 

“That can wait till morning when your not so tired cyar'ika.” Boba assures him with a small smile before carefully handing over the cup of steaming chocolate. His purr grows louder at the way the other man’s eyes widen in surprise and delight, a soft sound falling from him as the full scent reaches him. 

“Spiced chocolate,” The whisper is reverent as Din sits up, the blanket falling to his waist. “I haven’t had this in years…” the other man adds before taking a slow sip of the drink, his eyes drifting shut as he savours the taste and burn of the spice that Boba knows so well. 

“I’ll make you more whenever you want it.” He promises as he lifts a hand to card his fingers through the curling silk of Din’s hair, indulging himself in looking; looking in a way he hadn’t allowed himself till now. Purring in pleasure as Din’s scent blooms with warmth, delight and something he couldn’t quite place but it tingled against his senses so pleasantly. It was the first time Boba has scented him where his scent was dampened by grief or sadness.

“Savour it with me?” The question pulls him from his thoughts as Din presses the warm mug to his lips, carefully tilting it till the thick rich drink coats his tongue. The spice is heavy and sharp on his tongue even as the rich sweetness of the chocolate tempers and enhances the flavour. Boba lets his eyes drift shut as he lets the taste of it settle him and the heat warm him, licking his lips clean of the residue as he opens his eyes to watch his omega once more. 

Together they finished the cup of spiced chocolate, by the end of it Din was drifting into him nearly asleep; it was easy to pull the cup from the other's lax grip to set it aside. Smiling softly he shifts them carefully so they are laying fully down in the bed. The way Din so trustingly laid his head on his chest, one arm tossed over his waist with his hand resting over his heart had something settling in him. Purring softly Boba allowed himself to bury his nose in the silken curls of the omega already asleep and using him for a pillow. 

Tomorrow would come soon enough to answer the questions Boba had, for now, they would sleep; they both were tired after such a long hunt that left Din aching with the loss of his child. Perhaps once Boba had found them a den they could fortify to protect Grogu from those who sought his power they could bring him home. 

Home, a word Boba hadn’t considered in his future till now but now with an Omega in his arms accepting his suit, everything had changed.


	2. Cin Vhetin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 02/04/2021 - Fixed some spelling errors, fixed some flow things and added some depth to certain spots because I apparently still had things I needed to say in this chapter. I really should know better than to post the day I finish writing and give myself a day or two to go over and make sure I'm content with what I have. But I'm always an impatient bitch who just wants to post now, now, now once the chapter has ended.

Din wakes slowly the scent of content alpha surrounding him, heavy and rich like the chocolate Boba had made him last night. Snuggling down further into the warmth that envelopes him, a rumbling chuckle rouses him further as his hand clutches at the alpha he’s pressed against. He’s barely awake to stop the purr that falls from him when broad and deft fingers card through his hair. 

“Vaar’tur Din’ika.” Boba's voice was sleep rough, the whisper just loud enough for Din to hear. The man’s fingers continue to stroke through his hair making him purr that little bit louder as the scent of content alpha gets thicker about them. It’s tinged with spiced pleasure, pleasingly heavy in the air around them, Din finds himself melting into the warmth of Boba’s side. His head pillowed on the alpha’s scarred broad chest, the steady calm beat of his heart loud in his ear. 

“Jate vaar’tur, Boba.” The words are thick on his tongue as he speaks through his purr, his eyes drifting shut as the older man’s fingers find a spot that has him pushing back into the pressure. The stroke of fingers down the length of his throat, a thumb barely grazing past a scent gland and then his bonding patch has him rumbling and arching into the touch. Boba’s sudden quiet laugh startles him out of the drift he had fallen into, eyes flying open to find those of the alpha he was pressed against.

Din sucks in a quick breath, chocolate and warm spice thick on his tongue as he breathes in the alpha’s scent. Boba had always been warm towards him ever since Tython but there was something different about his expression here tangled up as they were together in Boba’s den. Din knows that he’s staring but he can’t remember the last time someone looked at him the way Boba was currently, has never had anyone outside of family wish to blanket him in their scent and Boba’s scent was heady, verile and strong an alpha in his prime. It has him reaching out to touch the man’s cheek with his finger tips, stroking along the warm scarred skin; a purr is pulled from him as the older alpha leans into his touch with a rumble of his own. 

What had he done to deserve the attention of such an alpha? He had abandoned his covert, caused their death, lost his only home and den, lost his Way and showed his face and worst of all gave up his child to a stranger. What could an alpha such as Boba see in him? It was a wonder that the older man even saw him as a warrior worthy of help let alone someone to be called riduur.

“Boba, what are we doing?” He can’t help to ask even as he leans in to press his forehead to the side of the man’s other cheek, not able to bring himself to press their foreheads together in a Keldabe. He doesn’t want to lose what he just found, doesn’t want to make the alpha realize just how unsuited he was but he had to ask. No one wanted a broken omega. “You barely know me and…” 

“We are courting and I am going to take care of you.” Boba interrupts him, a hand reaching down to lift his head so once more their eyes can meet, the seriousness and fierceness in the alpha’s eyes takes his breath away. “We might still be learning each other but I have seen you to be a warrior of great ability, honorable and loyal to those who have earned your respect, you have a caring heart though you keep it hidden away from loss but I have seen it in the way you ache for your adiik and the ferocity you showed in getting him back.” He pauses there as Boba’s thumb caresses along his chin while keeping his head up so he couldn’t look away from those all seeing dark eyes. 

“Most of all little one, I have seen your spirit; so mandokarla that it calls to my own, can you not feel me in the pulse of your heart like I can feel yours in mine?” The words were soft before Boba leaned in and pressed his forehead against his own, the touch has something loosening in his chest. Letting out a low breath, Din allows his eyes to shut as he leans in to press back into the touch. He lets himself fall into the moment, lets himself feel the pulse of manda in his blood and feel the echo of another there. Reaching out he touches it only to let out a gasp as a warmth not his own fills him and chases away the chill of grief with care and comfort that he can feel is the alpha pressed against him. 

“Boba…” He breathes out the alpha’s name like a prayer, wonder and awe at the sheer amount of emotions that the older man has for him. It brings tears to his eyes as that lost feeling he had been fighting for so long now fades away in the wake of Boba’s warmth. Shuddering he shifts from the keldabe so he could tentatively press his lips to the alpha’s own. 

Din barely holds back a soft whine as Boba keeps the kiss a gentle chaste press of lips against lips. It was there and gone again as the other man pulled away, the rough pads of his thumbs brushing away moisture off his cheeks, tears that Din hadn’t even realized had fallen. 

Boba shifts them again so that they were once more settled back against the ship's hull, with his chest acting as a pillow for Din’s cheek as his hand rests comfortably at the small of his back. Reaching out, Din tangles his one hand with Boba’s free one enjoying the strength that was so apparent in the hands that he had seen pilot his ship just as deftly as he handled his weapons. As much as Boba appreciated his own battle prowess it was hard not to be in utter awe of the alpha’s own skill and ability. 

“I can feel you thinking little one, can feel you pulling me tight around you like my manda is a blanket for you to snuggle up in.” There is a purr and a chuckle in the man’s words as he pulls him from his side so that he could settle Din into his lap as easily as if he was a child. The strength that Boba had, strength he so easily used to manhandle him where he wanted him, has him sucking in a breath as pleasure settles a need he had been ignoring for years. A need that has ached and hollowed him out till he felt empty of everything, Grogu had helped ease it, fill that gaping maw but Grogu was gone now, away with the Jetii he had let take his adiik. 

The alpha wraps his arms around him, making him feel small and easily held no matter that he’s the taller of the two but the alpha is broad and thick with muscle that he can feel all along his back and under his thighs. Boba isn’t wrong; he hasn’t let go of the other man’s soul since the alpha had made him aware of his presence, and hadn't wanted to lose the feel of his warmth, the protection and comfort he so freely offered. They weren’t mated yet and while he would still feel the other alpha if he let go it wouldn’t be as visceral and so enveloping as it currently was. The press of Boba’s soul against his own, the feel of that strong heart beating in time with his own helped ease that aching empty hole that Din knows won’t fully heal till they bond fully in riduurok. It would be some time till they would do so but for now this helped and yet Din can’t help the worry and fear that if he let go, he'll lose it all.

“Udesii little one, I don’t mind, in fact I quite like that you want me so.” Boba purrs against the back of his ear and Din can feel the smile that the older man wears and can hear the pure alpha satisfaction in his voice. “Now can you tell me about this skughole that we are landed on and how long would you like to stay?” The question has Din tilting his head to the side before he nods his head realizing he had said he would tell his ven’riduur.

“Sorgan, was the first planet I stayed on after rescuing the adiik from the Imps and my covert revealed themselves to protect us. I had made such a mess of it.” He says with a sigh, tensing with the guilt of his past failings only to relax as Boba’s arms gives him a gentle squeeze. 

“Ah, and you did not see him as your child then, just a child in need of protection.” Boba is quick to understand what had not been said as he nuzzles his nose against the skin behind Din’s ear sending a shiver down his spine as hot air bathes his sensitive neck. 

“It’s where I met Cara, and together we defended a village from bandits and an at-st for pocket change. The village was nice, had a bunch of ade for the adiik to play with and space for him to run around; it was probably the closest he got to being a child in many years.” He finds himself speaking at length as he let’s his head rest against Boba’s shoulder as the alpha continues to nuzzle at the skin behind his ear. “I was going to leave him here, thought he’d be safe…” 

“Your dancing around something ner verd’ika” There’s amusement and laughter in Boba’s voice even as his hands caress his sides and holds him easily against the warmth of his chest. Din has lost track of time and in the comfortable privacy of Boba’s den doesn’t care to worry about it, he’s comfortable where he is and the alpha is just as indulgent. There is no press for time and the need to go, go, go; always keep moving, always seeking a safe place. He has the time to tell this part of the story, knows his alpha wants to hear it and so lets himself tell it. Let his alpha get to know him just as Boba had said they would, later he can ask the older man to tell him part of his story too.

“There was a beta woman, Omera who had been willing to take him in, her daughter was overly fond of him when I was talking to her about taking care of him there was an assassination attempt on the ad’ika but Cara got to the hunter before his shot could hit it’s mark.” 

“Omera wanted more than just the care of your ad though didn’t she?” Boba asks though Din is sure the alpha already knows the answer to the question; it makes him huff in annoyance. “I bet she asked you to stay and make the four of you a family.” He adds with a rumble even as he presses a kiss to the skin he was so enamoured with. 

“I hadn’t even realized she was interested till Cara had mentioned that Omera was eyeing me.” He informs the alpha with another huff, his words make Boba go still before he is laughing, loud and deep. The force of his laughter shakes them both as Boba presses his face into Din’s shoulder, the man’s hands grip him that little bit tighter to keep him in place when he goes to wiggle away. 

“Oh little one, that makes me wonder how many have eyed you and sought your attention only for you to be oblivious to their desire but their loss is my gain. Though now I’m curious how it is that I have managed to get them when no one else has before.” The mildly teasing words are followed by a nudge against the hinge of his jaw, as Boba’s laughter quiet’s and they settle back once more. Din shifts a bit so he could press his lips to the scarred skin closest to him, the alpha’s soul is bright and warm against his own, comfort and care wrapped so tight about him easing the loneliness that Din had been swamped in since before Grogu.

“Your prowess on the battlefield on Tython, I don’t know of any Mandalorian who wouldn’t be drawn to you just from that alone,” He teases lightly as he stays where he was, eyes drifting shut as he thinks about what drew him to Boba. For all that the words were spoken in jest he can feel the honest curiosity behind them, for all that Din knows he’s not the ideal omega for the rest of the universe and even to some Mandalorian’s, Boba has his own insecurities that he holds close to his heart. 

“But it was your integrity and honour that had me wanting to learn more about you. Everyone else has changed our deals on their whims with no thought to my own feelings on the matter because I am Omega. You though, you kept to our deal, helped me plan and get the man who took my son, accepted me as I was Warrior and Omega both and never questioned my ability to fight like others have. I went through a stress heat here on your ship, you stood guard at the door and still didn’t question my ability to fight for my son. How could I not want you?” Din finds the words falling from his lips in a rush that he couldn’t and didn’t want to stop; he can feel the gaping ache of ‘not enough, never good enough’ in the pit of Boba’s soul that he wants to ease. 

“Such a sweet thing you are to gar cabur, yet you never showed any of that want till last night?” This time the question was there in Boba’s voice even as his wide hands grip at him as if scared that Din would vanish from his lap and he would lose him.

“I am a broken omega who had just lost everything that was mine, from my ship that housed my nest, my weapons hoard, my son had been taken; I was lucky you were willing to help me, you had mentioned your debt to me and I didn’t want to just be a repayment for a debt. Then I had willingly given Grogu to the jetii, I didn’t think you would want a broken omega like me till last night either.” He says with a soft laugh and he’s joined in his amusement by Boba who nuzzles him. 

“What a pair we make.” Boba murmurs softly, still amused at their inability to see the fact that they had wanted each other. 

“At least we are best matched this way.” Din teases more than amused at their failings, but at least they were on the same page now. Assured in the fact that they were courting, that the manda that sang in their blood was binding them together; that they could feel each other in their souls. It was something Din had thought he would never find, but he can’t regret the time it took him to find the mate that matched him best. 

The pounding of a fist against the door startles him so badly he nearly jumps out of his skin, it’s only the hold that Boba has on him and his quiet purr that keeps him in place in the alpha’s lap. 

“I got breakfast ready, come get it while it’s hot you two.” Fennec’s voice is amused and loud through the door but it doesn’t open. 

“I’ll be there in a moment!” Boba calls back with a huff before he eases his grip from around him and Din finds himself wanting that hold back, not fully wanting Boba to leave the comfort of the den. The alpha lets out a chuckle before pressing a kiss to his cheek as he waits for the sound of Fennec heading back to the center part of the ship. “I’ll bring ours here ner ven’riduur, you didn’t eat anything last night and while I didn’t make it I still want to feed you, you're skinny.” The words are grousing and teasing both that makes Din shake his head at the alpha. 

He shifts to let the older man leave the bed to dress. Din allows himself to watch Boba getting dressed, it might be just tossing on the shirt he stripped off from last night but watching the muscles shift under scarred skin was captivating. 

“Keep staring like that and we’ll never eat cyar'ika.” Boba purr’s at the attention even as he chides it. 

“I thought you wanted to feed me alpha?” Din asks as he leans back into the softness of the bed soaking in the scent of the other man with a purr of his own. He watches as Boba pauses in where he’s gathering up the tray with the chocolate pot and cups from last night. 

“You're a temptation for this old alpha, omega; but yes I want to feed you.” He says while carefully leaning over to steal another kiss and then he’s gone, the door swishing open and shut quickly behind him. It left Din alone in Boba’s den, trusted and safe to be there; purring loudly once more he gives into his own temptation to scent the man’s pillows pulling them along his scent glands to mark the space as his as well. He wishes Grogu was here as well so his ad’s scent was mixed with theirs as well, but he had nothing that carried his son's scent and it left an ache in his heart. 

Boba had cursed the jetii as if he had known him, perhaps once Boba’s business was concluded they could hunt him down and see if he could see his ad while he was training. Grogu had wanted to go and Din had known it was what he needed, had known that if his ad had stayed with him he’d be hunted because currently they had nowhere safe enough to keep the remnants of Imps away. 

Huffing to himself he rolls over to bury his nose in a pillow thick with his alpha’s scent letting the dark rich scent comfort him and pull him from his thoughts. Today was not for grief, today was their cin vhetin and what lay ahead for them both. Yesterday he had been a broken and lost omega with nothing, today he was an omega with a ven’riduur, a den, a future to look forwards too and a son to search for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mando'a Translations:**  
>  Cin vhetin - fresh start, clean slate - lit. white field, virgin snow  
> Ven'riduur - fiancee/fiance, future partner or in this universe due to the A/B/O, future mate  
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling  
> Gar cabur - your protector  
> Ade - children  
> Ad - son or daughter  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Ad'ika - little one  
> Adiik - child  
> ner verd’ika - my little soldier  
> Udesii - calm  
> Vaar’tur - Morning  
> Din’ika - little din  
> Jate vaar’tur - Good Morning  
> mandokarla - having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue
> 
> If I've missed anything from either the Mando'a or the tags please let me know! Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are love <3

**Author's Note:**

>  **Mando'a** :  
> Ik'aad - baby, child under 3  
> Cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> Ner verd’ika - my little soldier  
> Mirjahaal - peace of mind, *healing*, general term for emotional well-being especially after a trauma or bereavement  
> Ner Cabur - My guardian, protector  
> ret'yc riduur - Possible partner, spouse, husband, wife  
> Ner Din'ika - My little Din  
> Ad'ika - little one, son, daughter, of any age  
> Ad - child, son, daughter  
> Mesh'la - beautiful
> 
> I'll admit I am not proficient with the language though I utterly love it, so if I got anything wrong please let me know! Thank you again for reading, any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated and make my day!  
> <3 Rabbit


End file.
